Question: A polynomial with integer coefficients is of the form
\[x^3 + a_2 x^2 + a_1 x - 11 = 0.\]Enter all the possible integer roots of this polynomial, separated by commas.
Answer: By the Integer Root Theorem, the possible integer roots are all the divisors of 11 (including negative divisors), so they are $\boxed{-11, -1, 1, 11}.$